Dead Clown's Dance
by WOFWalker
Summary: Alternative Title: The Tale of Allen Walker the Grim Reaper. And the terribly, no good, very bad humans hunting him along the way.
1. Musician's Melody

Musician's Melody

Allen panted and gritted his teeth as he placed a hand against the bleeding wound in his body. Red blood bloomed at his bottom torso portion, sticking to the white shirt he's wearing.

The arm that was leaning against a tree to use as support gave way, causing Allen to slide down the rough bark and leaving a trail of deep red behind. Grunting with effort, he gingerly placed a hand over his wound, a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. Taking a deep breath, he laid his head against the tree.

The Crows were still hot on his trail, not giving up on their pursuit even when daylight had faded into the blackest night. They managed to weaken Allen to a considerable degree. The Restriction Wings were bound tightly around Allen's left arm as they made their first attack, and Allen barely managed to escape before he was pursued incessantly by the Crows.

And just recently, his bleeding wound was caused by one of the Flame Wings that one of the Crows had casted. A wound that is fatal enough that Allen is granted a guaranteed death if not treated properly.

He looked up into the dark sky and saw the stars twinkling up above. Their bright innocent twinkling made Allen feel suddenly peaceful. As his vision begins to darken, a soft baritone voice began to sing in his head.

" _So the little infant fell into a deep sleep._

 _Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one, then two …"_

The melody the musician sang that had haunted him before suddenly became a comfort to Allen.

" _Surfaces numerous of your faces._

 _A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth."_

Allen felt the warmth leaving his body. Then with a grim determination, he took a deep breath and forced his arm to activate. Innocence and Restriction Wings clashed as they are coerced into a battle of dominance. Electricity crackled as the wings struggled to hold the Innocence down.

" _On the night when the silver eyes were trembling, the shining you was born_

 _Across millions of years,the prayers have already returned back to the earth."_

Gritting his teeth at the pain his arm and body is receiving, Allen gave a final push, willing his arm to activate.

A bright light was emitted and sparks flew before the ink on the wings disappeared. The now simple strips of paper fell onto the floor as Allen held the huge broadsword that used to be his arm.

" _I will still continue to pray_

 _Please bestow upon this child your love_

 _Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss."_

The Holy War is over and the world had no longer any use for exorcists or traitor Noah. Nea had fallen silent, and Allen knew that he shared the same thought Allen is thinking.

Allen positioned the huge sword, the blade pointed directly at his body. Both Allen and Nea's minds are entangled with one another. If one is gone, the other disappears as well.

No other words were exchanged between the two. The man that Allen was before was no longer the same one Nea had known. Bookman "Allen" and exorcist "Allen" are same, but, yet, they are different.

Closing his eyes, Allen forced his weapon into this heart without any hesitation.

Pain erupted and spread throughout Allen's body again, though this time, the Dark Matter that resided within him against Innocence. Gripping tighter onto the handle, Allen kept holding onto the sword, determined so that both he and Nea will end.

Pale and dark colors flickered across his skin before settling onto a not quite as dark as a Noah's but enough to be considered as one.

The battle seemed to be forever, but finally, Allen's golden eyes glazed over as his grip on his Innocence fell away. A small breath escape him before he was still.

Shouts were heard in the distance, steadily getting closer to where Allen's body lay.

A rustle and soft crackle, footsteps neared the unmoving body. A man with glowing green eyes and rectangular-framed glasses emerged from the darkness. Pale skin, dark hair, and black suit are seen clearly on the man. The unknown man stared indifferently at the slumped frame as he watched over the Cinematic Record flowing out.

"You should have chosen to die from blood loss, lost soul. As punishment for committing suicide, you shall live on until you're forgiven for your crime," the man spoke gripping hold of his spear-shaped tool and swinging it down.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for being so patient with me! Finally updated a new revamped chapter of DDC! I hope you will enjoy this.**

 **As for another note, there are those who wants Allen to be paired off with someone. I want to make this clear: there will be no pairings with Allen. There will be some attempted cases of hate-flirting but that's it.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy the chapters that will update sporadically.**

 **WOFWalker**

 **Special thanks to KuroAlice for her lovely fanart of Allen the Grim Reaper! Link:** **www. instagram p/BR_0L4QAWgW/?taken-by=_valigate**


	2. Path of Fate

Allen slowly blinked open his eyes, taking in the white ceiling that stretched over him. His mind began to slowly process the situation that he's in.

As he sat up, the covers that had been draped over his body rustled. Blinking again, Allen witnessed his surroundings. A small and simple room with a desk, a chair, a body-length mirror, a small window, and a closet. Underneath him, a plain bed carried his weight.

On the desk, a pair of circle frame-less glasses sat there.

Taking a moment to recollect what he last remembered, Allen's eyes narrowed at the seemingly ordinary room.

'This place is awfully ordinary to be Heaven…'

Quickly pulling out the covers, he slipped out of bed. The mattress creaked as he moved. Tossing the blankets away, Allen realized with a start that he was dressed in fresh clothing. A clean white dress shirt and black slacks replaced what previously used to be ripped, bloody clothing.

Hesitatingly, Allen's hands began unbuttoning his shirt to see his wound only to start staring at his right hand. His skin had turned a shade darker but not as dark as a Noah would have been. His eyebrows furrowed, Allen slowly made his way down, taking the buttons off one by one.

After he released the last button's hold, he opened up his shirt.

Allen at his torso in disbelief. He brought his right hand up to touch the flawless darkened skin. The wound he had received from the Crows was gone as well as the other scars he had gained during the Holy War.

Abruptly standing up, he made his way to the stand-up mirror. His bare feet silently stalked over the smooth wood floors. When he finally approached mirror, he could stared at the new appearance that appeared before him.

Bright green eyes reflected back as it revealed the new image Allen possessed. Mana's curse was still marked on the left side of Allen's face, and the dark skin of his Innocence was still on his arm. The rest of his body was markless, with no noticeable streaks that will remind Allen of the injuries he attained.

Leaning closer, he brought his left hand to tentatively touch his eyes, halting when he realized that the gem that had been embedded on the back of his hand was no longer there. He tried to activate it, but the rush of synchronizing with his Innocence was nonexistent.

A loud click sounded behind, causing Allen to whirl around and crouch in a defensive position. A man stood at the doorway with neatly, combed dark hair and dark suit complete with a black tie, black gloves, and black dress shoes. But what caught Allen's attention were the eyes the man has. The very same color Allen currently has. Rectangular frames with four decorative lines on each arm settled on the man's face.

The man had raised an eyebrow at Allen's current state but didn't comment on it, instead beginning his introduction.

"I see that you're awake. Greetings, Allen Walker," the man's flat voice was stern, yet calm, which made Allen relax for a bit. "My name is William T. Spears. I'm in the Management Division of the Grim Reaper Dispatch. I am responsible for overseeing the dispatch of Grim Reapers as they are sent to retrieve souls and make sure their behavior is proper and acceptable."

"Grim Reaper?" Allen questioned. "As in the ones who wields scythes and take souls?"

William adjusted his glasses. "Yes. You are officially dead to the world have become one of us."

"Become one of you?"

"Suicide is considered a crime to one's soul. As punishment, you must continue to live on, but as a Grim Reaper and do their work until you are forgiven by God."

Allen stared incredulously at William. "God?"

"Yes. There is a God. After all, he created your important crystals to defeat the Noah family and Millenium Earl."

"You know about that?"

"Of course we do. We do keep record of souls, after all."

Allen's eyes widened. "Wait, if you are to collect souls, how come-"

"-we don't appear whenever someone dies, the Earl comes, or when the soul is exorcised, am I correct?" William intervened.

Allen nodded.

"We Grim Reapers are of a neutral party," William explained. "We have made a deal with the Earl that he is able to use the souls as long they're properly exorcised by you exorcists. Of course, there were times of self-destruction, but there is nothing much we can do about it except feel annoyance for making our jobs harder."

"How did you know about me being an exorcist?" Allen asked. "In fact, how did you know my name?"

"I was the one in charge of collecting soul and scanned your entire memories and life. Rather than dying naturally, you to decided to kill yourself. By doing so, you would have to live on longer, to witness death again when you're already dead as punishment. You became a figure of a type of God that oversees death.

"And as you might have realized," William glanced pointedly at Allen's left arm. "Your Innocence will no longer respond to you since the crystal itself took host somewhere else. And before you ask me, I do not know where."

Allen glanced toward his left arm. "So even I can't die peacefully." He looked up at William and shot him a bitter smile. "Continuing to walk after death. I guess I can get used to that."

William pushed his glasses further up on his nose bridge. "I see. Well, you still have to go to school in order to completely be comfortable doing Grim Reaper duties."

Allen blinked. "School?"

"Yes, you will have school to learn the ways of the Grim Reapers. You already have magnificent strength, speed, and endurance that is beyond norm of regular humans and already have knowledge on usage of handling weapons. However, Grim Reaper duties are actually dangerous. We collect what are called 'Cinematic Records'. They show us the memories of the humans and help us determine they are to die or allowed to continue on living, which is a case that is rare. There are times when Cinematic Records become dangerous and go wild, causing trouble to even experienced Grim Reapers.

"Now rest up. Seeing that you are able to get lost easily, I will come by to your room. By 7 o'clock in the morning tomorrow, you'll begin your studies as a Grim Reaper. Don't be tardy. Your clothes are already given to you in that closet. Also please start wearing those glasses on the desk. You may been able to navigate your way around with those blurry eyes of yours when you were human but soul collecting is an extremely serious business so I require you to start wearing glasses. Anything else you need to know, you can tell me tomorrow."

William turned to the door, but before he left, Allen remembered another thing.

"William, wait! Nea-"

"Nea D. Campbell is not a Grim Reaper. Although your minds were intertwined, it was your own actions that killed him. But even so, it was simply the memories you destroyed, not the whole Nea."

And with that, William left with the door clicking behind him.

Allen stared at the door for a while longer before heading back to the bed. H e free-falled onto the soft covers, landing with a soft _fwump_. Raising an arm over his face, he pondered on just what happened.

'Until God has forgiven me, huh? God's most beloved, is it? Huh, God sure loves to create obstacles for me,' Allen mused.

He removed his arm from his face he turned his head to meet the pair of glasses on his desk. He reached forward and grabbed it.

His alter's memories flooded into his mind, feeling the fragile temples and cool lens of the glasses on his hands. He placed the glasses on his face, relishing the familiar weight resting upon his nose bridge.

Allen blinked, staring around his room with clear vision.

"Ah...I should've wore glasses more often. I can really get used to this."

* * *

 **Some important things that I headcanon that will be relevant in future chapters:**

\- Allen had terrible vision when human during both his past and present life, although he eventually got used to it

\- As the new Grim Reapers continue to become Grim Reapers, they gradually lose their sense of humanity

\- Allen's curse will continue working, although for akuma only

\- Past!Allen and Allen Walker are being referred as two different people, but memories are fused together. However, Allen still refers to his past as a separate person


	3. God's Clown

Allen stood at the center of the room as he stared at the headmaster of the school. The man was currently studying at his profile before he spoke.

"Allen Walker, you have an average of Bs in your classes, which is sufficient to pass school and to enter any department. However, due to your previous occupation as well as from a recommendation from one of the teachers, you are deemed fit enough to take to take the exam early in order to become a professional Grim Reaper. For your final exam, I would have partnered you with another student, except from what I know, you are still hunted by the Black Order and the Vatican.

"Nevertheless, I'll assign you with another experienced Grim Reaper. Your partner will oversee and judge your teamwork with each other. You'll be reaping this soul."

He slid a black file over his desk toward Allen. Allen tentatively picked up the file and opened it up to see a frail looking woman's picture.

 _Name: Patricia Kamelot_

 _Parents: Father - George Cooridge; Mother - Mary Cooridge_

 _Birthdate: March 5, 1852_

 _Death date: December 7, 1888 at 11 p.m._

 _Cause of Death: Terminal illness_

 _Additional Notes: None_

'Kamelot...?' Allen thought. His fingers gently brushed over the woman's picture. 'This is…'

The headmaster broke Allen off from his thoughts. "For one month, you shall examine her. Then you'll determine whether she is allowed to live or die. I also wish you the best of luck with your partner."

"Alright, sir. Where I am to meet my partner?" Allen asked.

Right after said he said those words, the door behind him banged open. Startled, Allen turned to see a long red-haired person with sharp teeth and an annoyed expression on their face.

"Come along, youngling. We're wasting time here."

Allen and the other Grim Reaper, who struck a dramatic pose and called themselves Grell Sutcliff, arrived at the Kamelot's London vacation home.

"Now, don't start on revealing who we are," Grell told Allen as they checked their nails. "It's not against the rules, but I still prefer to keep our identities a secret. During my exam, I thought Will was going to cause trouble, spouting it out loud to the human we were in charge with!"

"Will as in William, er...sir?"

"Why, yes, that Will," Grell sighed dreamily. "A man who has taken my heart. And someday I will acquire his~"

Allen wisely did not comment on that. "Then I'll be on my way."

Allen leaped over the gates that surrounded the mansion easily. Spotting an opened window, he jumped, finding landings to reach his destination. Quietly, he poked his head through the window.

Tricia Kamelot had a worried look over her face as she paced around the room. A huge white dog beside her whined at his mistress's distress. She paused when she reached to a table that held many picture frames.

She lifted one of the frames up. Allen can see the picture containing her along with Road, Wisely, and Sheryl. Both Sheryl and Tricia were smiling serenely.

 _A gaping hole through the heart. Widened eyes in disbelief, shock, anger. Black tears poured out, staining the face filled with cracks. A trembling hand reaching out and mouth barely moving to whisper out a name before disappearing into the air._

Wisely wasn't smiling but he did not seem opposed to having his picture taken with his "family".

 _Five eyes stared blankly up at the dark sky. Blood streamed from the ears and mouth, coloring the soil that the corpse rested upon. The darkened body began to crumble and turn to ashes, fading away into the air. A discarded scarf splattered with dots of blood left behind._

Road was grinning, standing proudly beside her "mother".

 _A small smile. Tired eyes that had seen and know so much. Light emanating the body before becoming orbs and disappearing into the night sky._

A small whimper broke Allen's memories. The great white dog watched Tricia, sharing the same heartbroken expression Tricia donned. Tricia placed the picture back down on the table. A longing gaze lingered at the picture before she left the room, her faithful companion trailing after her.

Allen closed his eyes, gripping his small scythe tightly.

'Sheryl...Wisely...Road...you absolutely, stupid fools.'

* * *

Twenty-nine days have passed peacefully. Tricia still went about with her own doings, dismissing anything political since she hasn't heard about her husband yet. No messages about her family have been sent to her, making her worried sick.

She fell more ill later on. Her already pale skin began to clam up and her bones are clearly visible. She tried to not show worriedness to the servants but failed miserably. She became bedridden with only her white dog to accompany her. The dog seemed to sense something wrong is happening and tried to comfort his dying mistress.

Standing on the gate, Allen chewed on the pen he was holding as he scanned Tricia's profile. Grell is nowhere to be seen. They seem to be busy lately, flitting out and off. Apparently, Grell had another important matter to deal with. Allen noted the blood staining Grell's clothes but disregarded it because collecting souls tend to get messy.

No signs of Crows have been spotted yet, much to Allen's relief. He did not want to deal with them right now, especially at someone's deathbed. Allen stared at the wristwatch on his wrist.

'10:50 pm' it read.

'Almost time,' Allen thought.

That was when Allen spotted something bright zooming towards him. Allen leaped away from his perch just in time before the seal wings can bound him.

He landed neatly on the ground and faced the three Crows in position.

"Spoke way too soon to deal with this," Allen muttered.

"Noah," the one of the Crows said. "Surrender peacefully and we shall spare you the painful death."

Allen narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything, shifting to a more defensive stance.

The Crow member began summoning his wings and directing them towards Allen.

'Grell, now's a great time to come back,' Allen thought as he dodged the wings. Grell had disappeared again, claiming to be 'back in a jiffy!'

'Well, the jiffy is now, Grell!' Allen sliced through the cursed papers with his scythe. Allen looked at the watch again.

'10:57 p.m.' the watch read.

"How are you cutting through the papers, Noah? They can only be stopped by us," another Crow demanded.

Allen held the small scythe up. "It's a special blade. Only made by specialists."

"Then you shall die along with that blade." All three CROWs rushed forward.

Suddenly, a long spear intercepted between Allen and the Crows. It retracted back to show a emotionless but clearly irritated William standing on the iron gate.

"William!" Allen blinked in surprise.

"Allen Walker," he said tonelessly. He hopped off the gate and landed next to Allen. "I had stopped by to see your progress considering that it is Grell assigned to overlook your exam. Seeing that Grell isn't here has confirmed my suspicions. You are to go do your job now. I shall handle them."

"Yes, sir." And with that, Allen jumped through the high window.

"Who are you?!" One of the Crows demanded.

The pruner's small blade glinted ominously as William's eyes glowed.

"Death."

* * *

Allen entered the cozy room. He spotted Tricia, fragile and delicate, began to breathe slower and slower. Black bags were apparent under her eyes and sharp cheekbones poked through her face.

'At least she will die comfortably,' Allen thought as he surveyed the candle-lit and warm room.

He approached her, scythe in his hand.

"May you rest in peace, Tricia Kamelot."

The Cinematic Records flowed at her body. Allen caught glimpse of Tricia's life as a happy but sickly young child, to a blooming teenager, to her being proposed by Sheryl Kamelot as an adult; Road Kamelot being adopted, then Wisely; then finally to where she is now currently.

Just when Allen thought he will be able to easily collect the records, the record suddenly began moving violently. Pulling back quickly, he managed to escape the record's wrath.

Allen can see Patricia struggling as the memory after memory continued pouring out from her.

She didn't want to die.

Allen grunted when one particularly vicious record lashed out. He quickly held up his scythe, getting the record to be absorbed by the blade. He went to Patricia's side and cut off the records just before it decided to attack him again. The records struggled futilely before being sucked into Allen's scythe.

The room was quiet and still, only to be broken by a sigh. Allen glanced at Patricia, noticing small tears prickling at the corner of her eyes.

A twinge of sorrow flashed through him, causing him to impulsively reach out and slowly brush her tears away. The moment then faded away as Allen then reached into his pants pocket and opened up his file to place a red stamp beneath Tricia's profile.

'Judgment complete.'

Allen poked his head through the window to see William delivering a blow to the last Crow. The others were unconscious and lying on the ground. Stray pieces of yellow paper were split in halves, no doubt William's work.

"I got the soul, William."

"Good. Now, to find that troublemaker. Follow me." William then flashed away.

Allen sped off to follow him.

* * *

 **Some important things that I headcanon that will be relevant in future chapters:**

\- Allen had terrible vision when human during both his past and present life, although he eventually got used to it

\- As the new Grim Reapers continue to become Grim Reapers, they gradually lose their sense of humanity

\- Allen's curse will continue working, although for akuma only

\- Past!Allen and Allen Walker are being referred as two different people, but memories are fused together. However, Allen still refers to his past as a separate person


	4. A Diabolic Waltz

A Diabolic Waltz

Buildings blurred past by as William and Allen hopped from one roof to another. Although the time was dark, Allen could see people mill by. The poor and homeless huddled together, sharing food and words and providing warmth for each other.

After some distance and a few turns, William finally stopped, landing on the top of a building. Allen halted beside him, looking at William questioningly.

"So what was Grell doing that involved their absence on my test?" Allen asked.

William pushed his glasses. "There has been a suspicious amount of souls floating around that are not meant to be collected yet. Grell not with you confirmed my suspicion that it was their doing."

"So, where are they now?"

William used his Death Scythe to point upward at the full moon. "There."

Allen saw a silhouette of Grell getting punched in the face multiple times by a pale man clad in black. Below in an alleyway, there was a young boy dressed in a simple shirt and trousers. A woman in red clothes is lying nearby, drowning in her own pool of blood.

Allen raised an eyebrow as he watched Grell about to fall on the little boy only to be kicked mercilessly away by the offensive man. "That really doesn't explain anything."

"Grell has been murdering women who aren't on the list," William said listlessly. "As well as using a customized scythe without permission."

"I see…" Allen watched the man in black he began to recognize as a demon unclog and rev up a spinning machine in his hands. The demon began to bring the churning machine up high above Grell. "Shouldn't we stop the demon?"

"Unfortunately, yes." William then lengthened his pruner to intercept the chainsaw and Grell's body. He looked down at the three. The trio looked surprised at William's interception. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation."

William retracted his scythe. "I am William T. Spears from the Management Division of the Grim Reaper Dispatch. I am here to pick up this Grim Reaper."

Allen saw Grell's face lift up. Bruised and bloodied, Grell doesn't seem particularly pretty anymore.

"William! Allen! You are here to save me-!" Grell exclaimed happily.

That was when William jumped off from the rooftops and landed directly on Grell's head. Hard. Allen follow pursuit except landing beside Grell's head, having at least some pity for the poor Grim Reaper.

William pulled out his book and began reading out loud.

"Dispatch member Grell Sutcliff, you have broke the rules." He kicked Grell in the face without looking up. Allen watched with amusement at the stunned expressions of the boy with a demon's contract on his eye and the demon himself. "Firstly, you have killed people not on the Death List." Then he began stomping on Grell relentlessly. "Second, you used your scythe without permission and even modified it without following proper procedures. Third, you left a Grim Reaper trainee by himself when you were specifically assigned to look after him." William grabbed hold of Grell's red locks and began dragging them away. "Please return to the main branch to submit your reflection letter and report."

"Hey! Wait a moment! I was almost killed just now! You are cold and unfeeling- "

"Shut up."

With not much effort, William swung Grell up in a graceful arc by their hair and plummet the already injured Death God onto the cobblestone floor. Blood began flowing out from who knows where.

"Allen, tend to that thing," William ordered.

Allen hummed and pulled Grell up, placing Grell's arm over his shoulder. Grell groaned at the pain they're receiving. Upon closer look, Allen realized Grell had donned on a new wardrobe: a crimson red coat that is slung off their shoulders and the sleeves reach up to their elbows.

"This thing have caused you a lot of trouble this time round." Allen watched as William bowed at the demon and handed him a business card. "Oh, this is my name card."

"Really," Allen heard William also muttered under his breath. "I actually have to bow to a creature like you who only brings harm. Even if you choose to tarnish the Death God's reputation, there must be a limit."

The demon blinked once then smirked. He flipped a stray hair aside. "In that case, please keep a close eye on him so as to not trouble a harmful creature like me." Then his eyes glowed red as he zoomed his gaze at Allen, followed by a small curious glance at his scar twisted to a reversed pentagram on Allen's forehead. "Especially a close eye on new Grim Reapers."

William glared back. "We Grim Reapers are capable of watching ourselves."

The demon didn't reply, smiling although it didn't quite reach his eyes.

In response, Allen levelly stared back at the demon but didn't comment.

The demon's eyes glowed as he smirked. "Humans cannot resist temptation when they are plunged into the depths of despair likened to hell, they will hold onto anything that may help them escape from the situation they are in, even if it is merely a spider's thread, no matter what sort of human they are."

"And demons are those who uses various chances to poke fun of humans before proceeding to leech whatever comes out of it as a mean of survival." William counteracted sharply.

"I do not dismiss that claim," the demon replied calmly.

"Because you are a hound that is on a leash," William took a glance back at the boy. "It seems you are slightly better than the other untamed wild hounds." He looked back at Allen. "Alright, let's go back."

William began walking away. Allen followed him, carefully bringing Grell with him.

"This is really bothersome. We are already lacking in staff. Thankfully, you were able to take the exam early..." William spoke.

Allen smiled. "I feel so appreciated."

"Don't get used to it," was William's short reply. "I wonder if I will be able to knock off on time today..."

Suddenly, Allen felt something coming behind him. In reflex, he dropped Grell, whipped around, and clapped his hands together, feeling the weight of the blade of Grell's chainsaw between his palms. He peered to the side to see the demon looking at him in interest then smiling.

"You forgot this," the demon said.

A groan emitted from the fallen Grell.

"Ah, sorry, Grell." Allen said, making his face extremely unapologetic.

"Don't apologize to that thing, Allen. Hand me that scythe." William held a hand out.

Allen handed over the scythe and picked Grell up once more.

"We shall take our leave then," William said to the demon. "Come along now, Allen."

Allen followed William, carrying Grell along with him.

* * *

 **Some important things that I headcanon that will be relevant in future chapters:**

\- Allen had terrible vision when human during both his past and present life, although he eventually got used to it

\- As the new Grim Reapers continue to become Grim Reapers, they gradually lose their sense of humanity

\- Allen's curse will continue working, although for akuma only

\- Past!Allen and Allen Walker are being referred as two different people, but memories are fused together. However, Allen still refers to his past as a separate person


	5. Next Stage

**Next Stage**

 **A/N: Yo! Sorry for updating his chapter so late. Things got a bit hectic on my end, with lots of projects and essays to do since it's the semester is about to end. My intended schedule of updating got disrupted due to school activities. My apologies! I hope this longer chapter will make up for it.**

* * *

Hushed words were exchanged as the Generals and Directors of the Black Order settled into their seats of the conference room. Their words disappeared as soon as the one who conjured the meeting entered the room, followed by Link and another Crow stood beside him, acting as his guards.

Once Lvellie settled into his seat, he sat primly, crossing his hands over the table.

"Now that everyone has settled in nicely, let the meeting begin. As many of you have known, General Cross Marian and Allen Walker have escaped from our sights as soon as the Millenium Earl was defeated. Thus, my Crows were sent out to hunt them and retrieve them back."

"Wait a moment, Director Lvellie," Komui interrupted. "Why must we bring them back into the Black Order? They have done what they needed to do. It is not necessary to force them back here."

"They still have Innocence upon their personnel, Supervisor Komui Lee. Innocence that is needed to destroy the last remaining Akuma that still persist on this world," Lvellie stared down at Komui. "Now going back to what was rudely interrupted, my Crows weren't able to detect General Cross, had any traces of him wiped immediately. However, it has been verified that Allen Walker indeed still has the Noah inside of him." Lvellie paused, scanning his audience to gauge in their reactions.

"Impossible!" Komui stood up, his eyes widened in disbelief. "All the Noahs have disappeared!"

"Walker wouldn't allow himself to be turned to a Noah!" Bak added. "He helped us during the war against the Millenium Earl!"

"But the 14th helped as well. However, his usefulness has come to the end now that most of the Noahs and the Earl is dead. He had even declared out loud that he will kill the Millenium Earl and take his 'rightful place'. And right now is the perfect time to take control along with numerous of Akuma that is scattered around the world."

"That is true," Renee agreed. "Didn't Allen Walker ran away after the Holy War ended?"

"But Allen Walker wouldn't have never surrendered to the Noah," Tiedoll spoke. "He had proven himself many times that he wouldn't allow the 14th to take control over him."

"He may have proven himself, but that doesn't mean he can last forever," Lvellie shot back. "My Crows have noticed the change in Allen Walker's eyes. The color of a glowing yellow."

"How about the skin?" Komui asked. "Where they dark as well?"

"Irrelevant. The 14th had shown to appear himself with just golden eyes. The skin didn't even darken when he made his appearance surface within Allen Walker's body."

"Then what of Allen Walker's Innocence. If he was a Noah, the Innocence should have fought against the Noah memories."

"Apparently, it seems the 14th somehow was able to get rid of his Innocence. Instead, he was using a tool that was able to cut down my Crows' spell wings."

"Are you saying that the 14th residing within Allen Walker destroyed the Innocence as soon as he believes the Innocence has done its job in the Holy War?" Komui questioned.

"Considering that Allen Walker's Innocence is nowhere to be found on himself or appearing anywhere else near where the Holy War had ended, we can safely assume that the 14th destroyed the Innocence, Supervisor Lee."

Quietened, Komui sat back down, his face barely showing his distress and concern on the news.

"What about what Walker did to defeat the Crows?" Bak asked. "You said that your Crows confronted them, but you never mentioned how Walker was able to escape from them."

"There was another Noah that helped him out."

Everyone sharply inhaled, worries etched on their faces.

"Are you sure about that, Director Lvellie? The Noah reincarnation couldn't have happened that fast." Komui questioned stiffly.

"My Crows confirmed that another being with yellow eyes aided the 14th."

"Where did the fight happen, Director Lvellie?"

"It happened at the mansion of the Kamelot summer house in London, an area formerly owned by the Noah of Desire, Sheryl Kamelot."

"Do you know what was Walker's purpose at being in the house?"

Lvellie stared at Komui condescendingly. "Supervisor Lee, you can't be joking. A Noah at the home that was previously home of a dead Noah? No doubt the 14th was seeking shelter."

"But wouldn't he rather seek shelter in his Ark rather than at Madame Kamelot's home? Did he even use the Noah's Ark?"

"The Ark cannot give everything to the 14th. Food and companionship is not what the Ark offers."

Komui quietened, slipping down back to his seat.

Lvellie leaned back onto his chair. "There is still something else that was spotted on the 14.."

Komui looked up sharply. "What is it, Director Lvellie?"

"The 14th... seems to be wearing spectacles."

"Spectacles?" Bookman stepped out from his spot where he was previously silently recording the meeting. "Did you say Allen Walker is wearing glasses?"

"You heard me clearly, Bookman."

"And are you sure Allen Walker and his companion truly has yellow eyes, Inspector Lvellie?" Bookman urged.

"Yes. Is there something you wish to share about, Bookman?" Lvellie stared at Bookman.

Bookman's gaze narrowed. "...No, Inspector Lvellie. Nothing at all."

He returned back to his previous place. Beside him, Lavi casted a questioning glance at his grandpa, to which he ignored.

Lvellie turned his attention back to the table. "As of now, if the 14th or General Cross is to be sighted, exorcists and finders are to capture them immediately."

* * *

Inspecting his new Death Scythe, Allen felt the cool metal edge that pressed against his black gloves. A week has passed since his meeting with the demon and his contractor, and he has gotten his new Death Scythe now that he's a full-time Grim Reaper of the Retrieval Division.

Although becoming a professional reaper meant a change of glasses, Allen refused to change his glasses. Probably his past memories are feeling nostalgic of the circular glasses that had used to sit on his face comfortably long ago. A time before in which Nea was not just a Noah and Allen was just not a Bookman Junior, but friends who would share stories and keep each other company.

Allen caught himself before he could dwell in the past too deeply, shaking the memory away.

Just as he was about to put his weapon away, he heard someone's footsteps approaching him.

"Congratulations on becoming a full Grim Reaper, Allen Walker," William said behind him.

Allen turned around and smiled. "Oh, thanks, William. You helped me a lot at school even though you didn't needed to."

William simply nodded before noticing Allen's new Scythe. "You got your Scythe licensed and customized, Walker? With application submitted?"

"Yes, a really nice lady from the Administrative Division had a lot of time in her hands and decided to customize it for me. I think this Scythe will somewhat work nicely with the job."

William nodded, but before he can speak, arms wrapped around his shoulders, causing him to tense him.

"Will~"

Allen didn't believe it was possible for William's face to be closed off even more. He removed himself from his captor's clutches before facing the offender. "Grell Sutcliff, have you completed your apology letter?"

Grell waved their hand dismissively. "Yes, yes. I finished, and the Division told to go to you for my punishment."

"Good." William then opened his folder. "As your punishment for breaking the rules, you will be suspended, and when you come back to work, your customized scythe will be still be held onto until further notice."

"What!" Grell yelped, now giving full attention. "William, what am I going to use to reap souls?"

"With these." William handed two pairs of scissors to Grell.

"Whaaaaat?!" Grell gaped. Allen stifled his laughter at Grell's distraught.

"Until you proved yourself to be more obedient, you shall use these."

Grell reluctantly took the small tools into their hands.

"Allen Walker," William said, turning his head to the white-haired reaper. He held out a black leather-covered notebook. "Here is your Death List. You will be starting immediately considering you have received your own Scythe."

Allen took the book, feeling smooth surface through his gloves. He flipped the small book open to reveal the profiles and notes of when each individual is about to die.

"Then I'll get started onto it now." Allen closed his list and inserted it into the interior pocket of his trench coat.

William nodded. "I would have sent a partner with you, but currently the other members are busy collecting their own souls."

"Maybe I can come with?~" Grell butted in, a hopeful grin on their face.

"Denied." William fixed his glasses as he stared pointedly at the redhead. "Grell Sutcliff, your punishment will be working on cleaning out the departments before you are allowed to continue to collect memories."

Allen left at that moment, Grell's whining and protests quickly fading away.

* * *

Allen wandered around the streets of London. Apparently, a curry contest was around, and free tastes will be served. But becoming a Grim Reaper, his desire to eat any food disappeared.

Not that's going to stop him.

Allen glanced into the pocket watch that the Administrative Division gave him a while ago. There was still enough time before the souls he need to retrieve are to be collected.

He looked wandered around, the statues and elephants, musing at some memories that especially stood out during his time in India.

As he walked around, he spotted someone familiar. It was the boy with the demon contract, except an eye-patch covered the demon contract. A little to the side, he saw he was surrounded by people who seemed excited about the festival. However, Allen noticed that the contractor's demon is nowhere to be seen.

Curious, Allen decided to take this advantage and approach the group. He watched the boy from behind, determined to drag some information out from the contractor. He waited patiently until the boy made a small wander away from the group. Allen made his move and went towards him.

"It seems we meet again, contractor."

The young boy whirled around, and his single eye widened at the sight of Allen.

"You-!"

"The name's Allen Walker. Nice to meet you." Allen smiled, holding out his hand.

The contractor seemed to stiffen a bit before completely falling into a fixed posture and straightened his face. Allen took a quick glance over of the boy's choice of clothing and narrowed his eyes. Someone of the nobility and of a high ranking as well.

"Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive," the boy answered curtly, refusing to take the hand Allen held out. "What are you doing here, Reaper?"

Allen lowered his hand, dropping them to his side. "Simply wandering around. I always enjoyed walking and seeing different places."

"Lies. You are a Grim Reaper. You don't just wander around for fun. What is your purpose of being here?"

"You are right in a sense, but I do like to travel. Seeing and meeting different kinds of people is interesting. But getting off topic, I just happen to notice you. Your demon doesn't seem to be anywhere here."

"Sebastian is off somewhere following my orders. But I won't hesitate to call him here, Reaper," the young Earl coldly replied.

"I see. There's no need to call your demon. I was simply curious."

"Curious?"

Allen didn't reply, instead taking a look at his watch. "I must be off now. Time is precious after all, Earl. It has been nice talking to you." Allen then went to take his leave.

"Oi, wait!" The Earl called out.

Allen halted but didn't turn back. He raised a single finger and pointed towards the direction where the Earl's companions are circling. "Your friends seem a bit worried on where you are, Earl. I advise not to follow me and tend to your companions' worries."

Before the Earl can call out to him again, Allen made himself disappear among the thick crowds of the British citizens.

* * *

After an hour of exploring, watching the contest of the demon against the Indian with "God's Hand", and sampling some curry, Allen went to the top of a building. He looked down at the alleyway to see two Chinese people, a young man and girl cornering an English nobleman and an Indian woman. The two Asians have blocked both ends, preventing the escape of the other Chinese man was smirking while the expressionless young Chinese girl was holding a pair of maces in each hand.

"I've got to exterminate the bad rats infesting my city, don't I?" Allen heard the Asian man saying. "So I keep a cat."

The Chinese girl dropped one of the maces. It broke right through the cobblestone floor, pieces of stone and dirt flew everywhere.

The woman and man screamed in terror, knowing what's about to happen to him.

"Meow," Lau concluded with a smile, bringing a hand out shaped into a cat's paw. The Chinese girl leaped forward and swung the maces.

Allen watched as blood splattered the alleyway. Two bodies slumped over and fell over, spilling red liquid everywhere..

"Good kitty." The Asian man began petting the girl on the head. "We shall be on our way. Best not to let the Earl worry."

After the couple disappeared, Allen hopped off the building and landed near the dead bodies. Records flew out of the dead bodies. He brought out his Death List and flipped to the pages that had matched the profile of the individuals.

"Harold West Jeb. Born June 3, 1855. Date of death: December 21, 1888. Cause of death: Blood loss. No additional notes. Mina Rao. Born May 15, 1861. Died December 21, 1888. Cause of death: Blood loss. No additional notes in particular."

Allen brought out his scythe and cut the records away from the bodies. He watched as the records flew into the blade, completely sealing in the memories. Allen stamped the two souls he collected.

"Judgement complete."

In a far distance, Allen could hear some ruckus coming from the outside. England's national anthem is also being played. Curious, Allen stepped out from the deep darkness of the alleyway to head to the source that's causing the noise.

He stepped onto another street to see what seems a party arriving. Bright colors and bouncy people paraded down the streets. Confetti flew everywhere, wagons were pulled, and animals marched as the clowns danced, gymnasts flexed, and magicians played around. A man with bright orange hair, whom Allen presumes to be the ringleader, had an excited expression on his face and began shouting.

"Come, come, ladies and gentlemen! Forget the cold of winter and the darkness of the news of Jack the Ripper! Now, the curtain raises on the show of the century!"

Allen watched a wagon pass by with a name that brought back memories: Noah's Ark.

'A circus, huh? Maybe I can ask William if I can watch. I haven't seen this for a while,' Allen mused. He glanced down on his list, flipping through some of the pages. He paused when he reached on a certain point.

"Well, maybe I don't need to ask at all."

* * *

 ** **Surprise, surprise, Allen's Death Scythe is not an actual scythe anymore. I decided on this particular tool because it just seems funny to me. Mostly because there was a comic I read that involved with the tool. Guesses, anyone?****

* * *

 **Some important things that I headcanon that will be relevant in future chapters:**

 **\- Allen had terrible vision when human during both his past and present life, although he eventually got used to it**

 **\- As the new Grim Reapers continue to become Grim Reapers, they gradually lose their sense of humanity**

 **\- Allen's curse will continue working, although for akuma only**

 **\- Past!Allen and Allen Walker are being referred as two different people, but memories are fused together. However, Allen still refers to his past as a separate person**


	6. Book of Circus

**Haha, it's been awhile hasn't it? I apologize since school and finals kept me busy. Anyhoo, now that I'm free, hopefully I can start updating more often.**

 **ALSO, have you heard the news? The Book of Atlantic is coming out! I'm super stoked for it!**

 **Anyhoo, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Have you seen this, brother?" Lenalee placed a newspaper on Komui's desk.

Komui took a look at the article. "Disappearing children? How does that concern us? Unless..." Komui's eyes widened. "Have you been kidnapping children, my dear Lenalee?! Where you that desperate to have children?! Noooo, my precious Lenalee!" He clung onto Lenalee's waist and began wailing. "Don't tell me you will start kidnapping men noowww?!"

Unimpressed, Lenalee gave a round-house kick at her brother. Komui slumped over wheezing as he clutched his stomach.

"Not that, older brother! I mean this!" She grabbed the newspaper and pointed at the article.

Komui adjusted his glasses and began scanning the article Lenalee was talking about.

"A circus? In London?" Komui asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Its name, brother."

"...Noah's Ark."

"Exactly," Lenalee pressed on. "The hunt on Allen is still continuing, no matter how much we protest to it."

"So you want to see if this circus is somehow connected to Allen, am I right?" Komui asked.

Lenalee nodded.

Komui corrected his glasses as he studied the newspaper even more. "I don't know about this, mei mei. I don't think Allen would be as conspicuous to enter a circus that literally shares the same name as the Noah's powers. He would be trying to lay low."

"But, this is the only clue we have, Komui! There still exists the chance he might be there!"

Komui took another deep breath before answering his sister's point. "Take Kanda and Lavi, if you can, with you. It might get dangerous. Allen had the power to suddenly oppose the Crows' powers, and from what heard, easily as well."

"Thank you, brother!" Lenalee hugged her brother.

Komui hugged Lenalee back. "Be careful, mei mei. Lvellie might find this out as well."

"Don't worry. We'll all be careful."

* * *

Allen sneezed and sniffed, rubbing his nose with a finger. 'I thought Grim Reapers don't get sick. Well, the more you know.' Then he spotted who he was looking for and came up to him.

"William!" Allen called out. "How are you?"

"Allen Walker," William greeted. "I'm doing fine. You are retrieving your records without any problems?"

"Everything is proceeding smoothly. But I have a huge collection coming up soon. Around month or so. I think it involves with the circus that just arrived at London."

William thought for a moment and looked into a file that he had in his hands. "I might as well accompany with you. There is a suspiciously large collection involved with that circus. I am being sent as well due to the suspension of a certain incompetent Grim Reaper."

"Oh? Then are we going to sneak in the circus?"

"Hm, what's this?" A man with blonde hair suddenly draped an arm over William. "Is Will gonna be sneaking around in the world of the living?"

"None of your concerns, Ronald Knox," William said as he pushed his glasses up. "And remove your arm away from me at once."

"Whaaat? No need to be so mean!" Ronald pouted, but complied, letting go of his hold of William. Then he noticed Allen. "And who's this?"

"Allen Walker, a new Retrieval member. Nice to meet you," Allen introduced himself, holding out his hand

"Ah, then we are of the same division!" The Grim Reaper took Allen's hand and shook it. "Ronald Knox, at your service! I hope to partner with you along the way. We can learn lots of things from each other! Like with Grell!" Ronald said.

"I look forward to working with you as well."

"Don't you have something else to do, Ronald Knox?" William asked.

Ronald spun to face William. "That's right! I came here for you! I've completed the Death List that was given to me!" Ronald handed his list to William. William glanced through it.

"That seems to be in order. You may rest for now until further notice."

"Great! See you later, you two! Have fun with the humans!" And with that, Ronald left.

"So...?" Allen asked after a moment has passed.

"Yes, I believe we'll be participating in the circus, so that way we can get more information."

* * *

Allen and William arrived at the circus just as one of the circus's performance just finished. Crowds of people swarmed everywhere. William let out a tiny frown when he kept getting bumped into other people, while Allen expertly moved through the swarm of humans.

Soon, Allen spotted the person he was looking for: the orange-haired man who had lead the parade down the streets a while ago.

"William, I found him!" Allen called out.

Allen watched William struggled his way through the crowds before heading towards Allen. He patted down his clean suit and corrected his glasses.

"Honestly. The amount of people of London continues to grow. But not like we can do anything about it," William huffed.

Allen hummed, but didn't say anything else as he led them towards the orange-haired man.

The orange-haired man soon noticed them approaching him. He headed up to meet Allen and William. "Hello, folks! How ye be doin'? Is there anythin' ye need?"

"Ah, we are looking for the ringmaster of this circus. Is that you by any chance?" Allen asked with a smile.

"Ah, nah. But ye can say I be in charge of the circus while da ringmasta' ain't here. What brings ye here?" The orange-haired man said.

"We were wondering if you can hire us? We know some tricks up our sleeves. Right, William?" Allen tipped his head toward to William.

"Right," William replied tonelessly.

"Hmm," The orange-haired man thought for a moment. "It doesn't hurt to add more. We also have a couple of new ones who also wish to enter. But ye must pass an examination test in order to enter, 'lright? We won't accept any who aren't able to perform even the simplest of circus tricks."

"That'll be fine," Allen replied. "What is your name, sir?"

The orange-haired man barked out a laugh. "Ha! Sir! I haven't been called that before!" He lazily raised a hand to wave dismissively at them. "Psh, no need for those kinds of pleasantries. Th' name's Joker, and welcome to Noah's Ark! And ye are?"

"I'm Allen and this is William." Allen motioned to himself and then pointed to William.

"Nice to meetcha!" Joker replied brightly. Then he squinted his eyes as he took a quick glance over on the both of them. "Hmmm…."

"Is there a problem?" William questioned.

Joker hummed. "Nothin'. Jest that yer dressed up quite finely and all. And ye both spoke quite the fancy words. Are the both of ya some sort of government workers?"

"We are some sort of government workers. We collect important things," Allen answered. "But it is quite a demanding job. We believe working in the circus will be more beneficial to us."

Joker hummed but Allen can see through Joker's eyes he didn't quite believe him.

"'lright. Now come wi' me if ye want to know yer way 'round. Ye don' wanna get lost in here, ya? Especially with Snake's poisonous snakes roamin' 'round!"

Allen began scratching the back of his hair as he smiled, completely covering his insecurity about his sense of direction. "That'll be great."

* * *

Joker had shown them around the circus, pointing out where each places are, such as the bath place and eatery.

However, what didn't really help is when William began muttering out loud about souls. At least the circus people didn't pay much attention to it, although the one with black and yellow hair, which Allen found his name to be Dagger, casted a strange look at William.

At the end of the tour, Joker showed them the practice tent. Many circus performers have already gathered there, practicing their tricks. However they stopped when they noticed the new faces.

Joker gave them three simple tests, two of them in which Allen and William performed quite easily.

Since Allen had smiled already when he had introduced themselves to Joker, only William had to take the test. Allen never thought he would ever see William smile.

William's smile was actually nice. Except for the growing irritation aura that surrounded him.

They had received circus clothing for their performances. Allen had a black and white diamond-patterned loose dress shirt. A deep red ribbon is tied around his collar and a maroon vest covers over the shirt. Black and white ruffles rested on his left hip. He wore simple white pants and black and red boots that were similar to the exorcist uniform boots.

WIlliam is wearing the most outlandish clothes Allen had ever laid eyes upon, not that he's complaining. It made him think if William is color-blind. The yellow suit jacket clashed horribly with the green vest, red and white polka-dotted tie, and magenta pants decorated with stars.

"Hey, everyone! Gather 'round!" Joker shouted. "Meet our newest members!" He pointed to William. "Suit!" Then he pointed at Allen "And Star!"

"Nice meeting you all," Allen greeted. "We hope that you will treat us well."

William gave a small nod, but didn't say anything else, analyzing the people gathered around.

Allen doesn't doubt that William is checking out whose souls will be collected.

* * *

 **Some important things that I headcanon that will be relevant in future chapters:**

 **\- Allen had terrible vision when human during both his past and present life, although he eventually got used to it**

 **\- As the new Grim Reapers continue to become Grim Reapers, they gradually lose their sense of humanity**

 **\- Allen's curse will continue working, although for akuma only**

 **\- Past!Allen and Allen Walker are being referred as two different people, but memories are fused together. However, Allen still refers to his past as a separate person**


	7. All-Around Player

**Hey everyone! It's been a while since I last uploaded and I kinda have no excuse for updating so slowly. Unless you count losing interest as a reason. But anyhoo, I want try to get back into writing this, so I'm slowly making my comeback now that the recent chapters of Black Butler is making my interest come back again.**

 **Updates will be slow and sporadic.**

 **Thanks for your patience!**

 **PS: It has come to my attention that there were some of the recent readers who wants to see this fic as a Sebastian/Allen fic. This fic was actually originally that, but the whole thing literally fell apart and I hated it. So I revamped it and made it a general fic cuz shippy fics arent really my thing. Unless it's platonic. In which there will be lots I plan for Allen in this fic. I hope yall understand.**

* * *

"Something doesn't feel right."

Allen looked at William, who was using his pruner as a tool for balance. The tightrope they were on shook a little, but both Grim Reapers ignored it. An unpleasant aura had spread, similar to a certain demon. "Do you think…?"

William corrected his glasses. "Joker mentioned about two more coming…and there it is." William narrowed his eyes at the crowd that's gathering.

Allen followed William's direction of view to see a man dressed entirely in black was doing all sorts of tricks. Allen realized that it was Sebastian. Nearby, a young boy was dressed in lavish blue, black, and white circus clothes.

"Heeeey! Come down for a sec! Suit! Star!"

Allen looked down to see Dagger, one of the executive circus members, shouting up at them. Both Sebastian and Ciel stared up at them with surprised expressions on their faces.

William sighed beside him. "I thought I sensed an unpleasant aura." He glared at the butler and earl below. "So it was you, was it?" William extended his pruner that speared directly at the area between Ciel and Sebastian. "I did not think we would meet again, but honestly…" William then jumped down, using the pruner to balance his way to the floor. Then he pointed the scythe at Sebastian. "What did you come to fish around for this time, you devilish fiend!"

"Devil?" Murmurs were being swept across the circus.

Allen saw Ciel's panicked face.

"Even in the best of circumstances, in this time of Grim Reaper shortages, with a demon appearing like this, I believe it will throw off my schedule," William continued, ignoring the whispers.

""H-hey, what're you talking about?!" Allen watched as Ciel tried to deny Will's words.

"Grim Reaper…?" Dagger said in disbelief.

"N-No, this is…" Ciel stuttered but was quickly cut off.

Dagger began laughing and slapped on William's forehead, messing up his hair in the process. The rest of the circus members were also chuckling along.

"Give it up, forehead! You said it with a straight face, I couldn't tell you were joking!" Dagger jabbed a dumb at William as he began speaking to Ciel and Sebastian. "Since the first day he came here with Star, this guy's been telling jokes. Stuff like 'how about this soul'. He's a hardcore occult fan."

Allen sighed, knowing this was about to happen. He jumped down, landing down on one foot neatly next to William, who was combing his hair.

"Though they're not actually jokes," William said as he straightened his glasses.

Allen placed a hand on William's shoulder. "They're not gonna believe us, William. Might as well go with the flow."

William shot a look at Allen but kept quiet.

Dagger began introducing them to Ciel and Sebastian. "These guys just joined today. The small one over here is Smile. The big one is Black." Then he began grinning cheerfully. "Well, bond over your hopes and get along well!"

One look is what Allen needed to see that William is going to just that when Hell freezes over.

Proving Allen's theory, William spun around and began stalking off.

"Sorry, but there's no way I'll work with a savage beast." William said.

Dagger began fuming after the retreating form of William. "Whaddaya mean 'No way'?! The circus is about teamwork!"

William still ignored them and stalked away.

Allen gave a shrug of helplessness and followed after William.

William began climbing the ladder to go back up to the tightrope. However, the shadow following Allen seems to have another interest in mind.

"Pardon me, but there's something I'd like for you to tell me. Sir," Sebastian's voice sounded behind Allen.

"I have nothing to say to you," William curtly replied.

"Oh, is that so? Then how about you?"

Allen felt a hand grab hold of his wrist and pulled back towards a leaning figure. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Sebastian's smirking face. But before Sebastian could say anything else, a pruner's head appeared dangerously close to Sebastian's face, causing him to release his hold on Allen.

"Don't touch him, you devilish fiend," William's voice rang.

"Then how about we go outside?" Sebastian suggested.

William shot Allen another look. Allen stared back.

'I'm fine. I can handle myself.'

Reluctantly, William gave a curt nod. "Very well then, demon."

They exited out of the practice area and went to a secluded area surrounded by tents.

"Honestly, even though the London division is understaffed due to the vacancy in the Retrieval Division, having to send me, from the Management Division, out is...what a disaster," William grumbled.

"Then why didn't you just assign me here alone? I think I can handle it finely," Allen asked.

William glared at Sebastian who was still smiling.

"You are still being chased, Allen Walker. You won't doing any long-term solo missions until they're gone," was William's answer. "I have to clean up after that trash officer who's still undergoing punishment. I didn't expect special treatment, but I didn't think I'd be forced out just because I was in the same class as that."

"You were in the same class as Grell, William?" Allen asked surprised.

"Yes, but now is not the right time, Walker."

"Ah, right…"

"For Grim Reapers to sneak in on an investigation, is it some sort of special situation?" Sebastian interrupted.

"There's no way I'd release information related to souls to a demon. It'd be like throwing a rabbit in front of a carnivore," William sharply replied.

"I have no interest in poor quality souls," Sebastian shot back.

William stared at Sebastian. "Well said for a starving demon, despite being so hungry that you cannot help yourself."

Allen watched as Sebastian grinned, revealing a slight part of his true demon form by showing off his pointed fangs.

"I tire of the behavior of messily sampling every dish available a long time ago. If you're hungry, the extent of the hunger determines how delicious the dinner is.

"Besides that," Sebastian pulled out his glove from his right hand, displaying his contract symbol. Allen studied the intricate deep purple seal with interest. "Now I'm collared, so please do not worry yourself."

William glared distrustfully at Sebastian.

Allen decided to step in. "It's not going to hurt us, William. He is collared, " Allen said.

William thought for a moment before nodding. "All right." He then faced the demon. "Since the worst of the evil has appeared 'before the job', I'll get to the point. Our job is the investigation of those meant to die according to the soul collection list that's been distributed to us. With the Death Scythe, one by one, we look over the Cinematic Records of their memories and decide whether or not they deserve to die. The ones who snack without realizing our great effort are you demons.

"I'll say it clearly. In a few days, there will be an inspection of a large quantity of souls."

Sebastian perked up at the statement then smiled.

"My, my. How difficult to handle with just the two of you. But this large quantity of souls, shall a demon like me offer you assistance with them?"

Allen watched as William snapped, using his Death Scythe to attack Sebastian. The pruner extended, aiming for Sebastian's head. Sebastian expertly dodged it, but that didn't go the same with the top hat he was wearing.

"I won't forgive any overtime. If you interfere, I'll reap you," William said murderously.

"It's not as though I want to be associated with a Grim Reaper by choice," Sebastian said. He glanced at Allen, then to his pentagram. "Although, there might be some rare interesting cases…"

William was about retort back, but Allen placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not worth fighting for. Ignore him."

William narrowed his eyes as he retracted his pruner. Sebastian plucked his top hat away before the head of the pruner moved away from him.

"Hey!"

The immortal trio turned around to see Ciel standing nearby.

"That noisy knife-thrower is calling."

William adjusted his glasses as he gave Ciel a quick glance over. "I don't see him being that kind of high-class goods, but honestly, demons are so -"

Ciel cut William off. "You. Stop saying that here. If you make us suspicious to the rest of the circus, we'll do something about it. It's good they thought you were joking earlier, but not being able to blend in with humans is worse even that vulgar Grim Reaper."

'Really, Grell isn't all that bad. Just a bit...passionate,' Allen thought.

However, that struck a chord on William, hating to be compared to Grell.

"Really. We shall not interfere with your jobs, so will you keep from doing the same to ours?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm grateful," William replied back sarcastically. "Since I do not wish for you lot to enter my field of vision."

"Perfect," Ciel said. "Then tonight it's decided we will not absolutely not interfere with each other."

Allen watched from the sidelines as he saw sparks of electricity flew between the three.

"Then, Smile," William said. Allen watched the boy flinch at the name. "I'll ask you to keep an iron grip on your pet dog."

Ciel smirked. "I don't want to hear that from some glasses who can't even sneak in properly."

"It's not 'Glasses'. It's 'Suit'," William said.

"And I think we fit in quite splendidly," Allen added.

"Hmph. Let's go, Sebastian." Ciel turned around and walked away.

Sebastian's gaze connected with Allen's.

Allen gave the demon his most award-winning smile, "You shouldn't keep your master waiting, doggy."

Sebastian eyes a narrowed a bit before he turned to his master with a reply, "Yes, my lord."

Allen and William watched as the two went away.

"...Does that mean I should start calling you 'Suit', too, William?" Allen broke the silence.

"You heard the boy. We must blend in with the humans."

Allen hummed. "Then I should get used to the name 'Star'."

* * *

"Thanks for waiting~!" Joker grinned. "It's time for the new arrivals' room assignments~!" He waved the paper in his skeletal hand.

Allen saw that Ciel did not look to good. Unfortunately for Ciel, Joker noticed.

"Huh, Smile's not very cheerful. Smile, Smile!" Joker joked.

"Y-yes…" Ciel mumbled.

"For fairness, these're the results of a lottery. Smile's in Tent 8. Here's your roommate."

Joker brought a young girl with shoulder-length, light brown hair. Part of her hair covered her left eye. The girl smiled and nodded her head in greeting.

"Black's in Tent 9," Joker continued.

"Seba...Black and I aren't rooming together?!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Ahahaha, Smile really sticks to close to Black, huh~" Dagger said cheerfully.

"T-that's not it…" Smile weakly replied.

Dagger ignored that. "You'll be independent soon."

"Black and I should be together after all-" Ciel was cut off.

"Due to lack of tents, Black's roommate will be Suit and Star!" Joker concluded happily.

William and Sebastian's stony faces expression showed just how delighted they were in their situation. Their blatant dismay made Allen want to laugh out loud.

"Whaaaa!?" Ciel gaped.

"Black, Suit and Star get along well, so this is your chance to make new friends! Isn't it great!?" Dagger gleefully said. "Let's all split up. Then you young folks can bond~"

Allen and Ciel watched the glaring contest between his superior and the demon.

"Hey...um!" Ciel protested.

"Goodnight~" The two main members left.

Awkward silence was left among the five.

"This is the worst," William's obvious displeasure is shown.

"I'll say the same back to you, but…" Sebastian's eyes traveled to where Allen is standing.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on Allen," William warned. Behind William, Allen eloquently raised his middle finger.

Sebastian only smiled.

* * *

 **Some important things that I headcanon that will be relevant in future chapters:**

 **\- Allen had terrible vision when human during both his past and present life, although he eventually got used to it**

 **\- As the new Grim Reapers continue to become Grim Reapers, they gradually lose their sense of humanity**

 **\- Allen's curse will continue working, although for akuma only**

 **\- Past!Allen and Allen Walker are being referred as two different people, but memories are fused together. However, Allen still refers to his past as a separate person**


End file.
